1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to speech recognition (SR) and, more particularly, relates to speech recognition using server-based speech systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, speech recognition is available not only on local machines, such as laptops, tablet computers and embedded systems, but also over servers that are connected via the Internet or cell phones. While the local speech engines can guarantee the availability of the functionality, their performance is typically inferior to that of the server-based speech systems in certain domains and their improvements and upgrades are less frequent than those of the server-based systems. On the other hand, the server-based speech systems are not always available when they are needed due to lack of connectivity, especially in remote areas.